Pokemon Moon
by Roxas Shade
Summary: Welcome to my own telling of Pokemon moon! Or...my old one. Yeah im no good at this. But, enjoy OC's, funny events, and Pokemon snarks! [SS135]
1. Chapter 1

_***Nervous chuckles***_

 **Well…this is awkward.**

 **So I have been…horrid at actually writing stuff, but I have just punched myself and said "just do it already Shadow" and I am now doing so.**

 **So welcome to my story of the newest Pokémon game, Pokémon Moon!**

 **I'm doing Moon because I have that version, for some explanation. This is gonna start off bumpy, getting better over time. But enough talking. Let's Begin!**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon moon and its characters are owned by Nintendo. The only thing here that isn't is my writing and my OPC (original player character)'s personality.**

 **These disclaimers are gonna get old, fast…**

 **XXXX**

She had to keep running. If she stopped, then all of that sneaking around and being cautious would be for nothing. She couldn't afford to get caught. For both her and Nebby's sake.

She reached the elevator, and it climbed up. " _Which way to…drat! There they are."_

Turning in the opposite direction, she ran from them, hoping to Arceus that she wouldn't get caught.

" _Which way to…left!"_

She was almost…no! There was someone there!

Trapped, she backed up, caught between 2 forces. It couldn't end like this! Just thinking about the things that would happen to her and Nebby…what her mother would do…no!

As they closed in, she wished for something…anything to save her!

A glow came from her bag, startling her and them. What was...?

As the girl who had stolen it disappeared, one of them screamed "NO! Damn that girl!"

…

…

Three months later…

"Ah! The first evening under Alola's calm moon! I feel like I could stay here all night." A woman with tanned skin said to the heavens "But that's enough of that! Time to unpack these boxes!" Turning to a small catlike creature with a gold piece on its forehead she asked," Meowth? Go get Storm for me, would you?"

The small creature known as Meowth cried an affirmative and went to grab 'Storm'.

Running into a small bedroom, it glanced around, looking for its owner's son. It found him sleeping, and with a cry of "Meowwwwr!" the boy woke up.

Rubbing sleep from his bright hazel eyes, he looked at his alarm clock…. And realized the offending noise was from the family pet, Meowth.

'What is it, Meowth? Mom want me to get up?" At the boy's question, Meowth nodded.

"Kay". Shaking his mop of black hair, he changed out of his Sleepwear into a blue and white striped shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a gray hoodie. Finishing his look, he put on the one piece of jewelry he wore- a small blue hexagonal crystal on a silver chain.

 **XXXX**

 **So, that quad X mark signifies any author notes I'll do. Storm is a reflection of myself in a few ways, and what he is wearing is what I usually wear. And for anyone who is curious- no that pendant does not have any story importance, it's just there. Also, I will explain some stuff at the end of this concerning characters- like ages, because there is NO way that the protagonist has been 10 since Gen 4. So I will be taking some creative liberties with that.**

 **XXXX**

Walking out of his room, Storm was greeted by his mother.

"You were out like a light, weren't you? You ought to be full of energy now!"

"So, Storm…are you pumped to meet some alolan Pokémon?" Blinking at his mother's energy, Storm replied" Yeah, just wonder when-"The sound of the doorbell cut off Storm. "Perfect timing! That's got to be Professor Kukui!" His mother nodded at Storm, "Get the door please".

Nodding at his mother, Storm walked over to the door, only for the visitor to enter.

"Hey there Storm! Names Kukui. Good to meet you, cousin!" Kukui was not what you would call 'normal'. Dressed in a pair of green khaki short, a white cap, green trimmed glasses, and a lab coat that showed his chest, Kukui looked more like a surfer than a professor. "You gotta be tired after that long trip all the way to Alola! You feeling any jet lag? We sure are a long way from Kanto out here in Alola. It's still nighttime out here, yeah!"

"Hello, there Kukui!" his mother walked over.

"Hey there! I just let myself in. Surprised you remembered me" Kukui and his mom were obviously getting off to a good start. Strom drifted off, wondering how long it would take for-

"Hey now, Storm" Storm blinked as the professor startled him out of his thoughts. "Let's get a move on to the next town over, cousin! Time for you to meet the Island Kahuna and get yourself a Pokémon, yeah!"

"Kahuna?" Storm questioned what a 'Kahuna was. He'd never heard of such a term.

Kukui nodded "Sure, sure. The kahunas are crazy strong Pokémon trainers in Alola, cousin! They're unbeatable for folks like me and you!" Kukui continued "And the kahuna who olives in Iki town is always happy to give any kid who wants to have an adventure their first Pokémon, yeah.'

His mother cocked her head to one side "They'll simply give my boy a Pokémon? Them those kahunas are really worth meeting!" looking at him, his mother smiled "go and get your bag, Storm! It should be in one of those boxes!"

Storm nodded.

"Huh, bet you have a stylin hat that matches mine, yeah?" Kukui grinned.

"Used to, but I don't wear it that much anymore." Storm said, walking to get his bag.

 **OoOoOo** _(AU: this signifies time Passing.)_

Storm walked out of his house, after saying goodbye to his mother, and looked around for Kukui, as he had no idea where Iki town was.

Looking to his right, he saw Professor Kukui waving, and walked over.

"Now this is more like it, yeah! Welcome to paradise, cousin. This is the Alola region!" Kukui nodded once, and continued, "Folks here in Alola get along by living together with Pokémon and working together, too. After all…you can go anywhere as long as you got Pokémon helping you out here." Kukui smiled as he said this.

"Off to Iki town then, huh?" Storm asked.

"Yep, this way!" Kukui said, pointing towards the hill to the right off them.

Storm nodded once, and began walking upwards, thinking to himself and glancing around.

" _Lot of people here, with so many different Pokémon I've never seen. Wonder what choices ill have for a starter…"_ Storm thought.

 **OoOoOo**

Storm was currently searching Iki town looking for the kahuna after Kukui had noted that there was no one at the meeting place.

"' _He looks just like a kahuna!' Yeah, like that'll help me. Thanks, Professor Kukui!"_ Storm sullenly thought.

He reached an odd, wood altar that, per Kukui, was used as a place of hope to call to the Island's guardian, Tapu Koko. He glanced around once, and noticed a spot of white out of the corner of his eye. He turned towards it, and saw a girl dressed completely in white…. talking to her bag.

"Really? You want to go up to the ruins? I don't know what you hope to find there..." the girl walked off toward the ruins that Kukui had told him were where Tapu Koko lived.

Curious, he followed the girl.

 **OoOoOo**

Storm was tailing the girl, growing more curious by the second as her bag shook, and she spoke it again "You can't come out! We'll get in trouble if anyone sees you."

" _Another good idea would do not speak to your bag. It's pretty obvious that there some sort of little Pokémon in there, miss"_ Storm thought, watching as the girl walked off.

Storm rushed after her.

Upon reached the next area, he saw an odd scene

The girl was running towards a rickety old bridge, with some Spearows after her **(AU: Spearows. Hate the things.)** Suddenly, a small little Pokémon reminiscent of a cloud popped out of her bag, not noticing her Spearows. The little one ended up cowering in fear as the Spearows circled it.

Glancing behind her, the girl turned and spotted Storm.

"Ah…" The girl seemed lost for words. Storm now saw that the girl had on a fancy looking dress, tall boots, and a sun hat. Her hair was braided into heart shapes, and she had bright green eyes. She also had a duffel bag, which happened to be the only thing about her that wasn't completely white.

Storm also noticed her eyes. He'd always been good at reading people's eyes. Those green eyes were filled with sadness, despair, and a great fear of something underneath it all. Currently, those eyes were full of confusion.

Storm's first thought was _"Wow, she's gorgeous, and a natural beauty at that."_ Which was quickly followed with a _"Gah! Straying off the matter at hand here!"_ Storm shook his head and asked "Need some help?"

"H-help..." The girl stuttered. "Save Nebby!" She looked back at the small Pokémon, currently surrounded by Spearow. "I want to help...But...but I'm too afraid to go out there…My legs feel like they might give out..."

Storm nodded once, and ran out to save the little Pokémon. He quickly learned that the bridge was as unstable as it appeared, and one of the planks gave out. Undeterred, he ran out and covered the little Pokémon with his arms. One of the Spearows dived at them…and the 'Nebby' started glowing, a large explosion disintegrated that part of bridge they were on. Both fell towards the water, as Storm thought _"wow, dead before I even got my Pokémon."_

Suddenly, a Pokémon with electricity around it appeared, driving off the Spearows and carried both Storm and Nebby back to where the girl was standing. Both Teens (and Nebby) stared at the Pokémon, before it took off, leaving something shiny on the ground.

"Pew!" the little Pokémon cried, floating back over to the girl.

"Oh...oh, thank goodness!" the girl said, scooping the little one into her arms. "You tried using your power again…didn't you? Oh, Nebby… You know what happened last time you used it. You couldn't move for ages after that. I don't want to see you like that again" Scolding the little Pokémon, she spoke again, softer, 'No...I shouldn't say that. I know you were trying to save me that time…and I couldn't even help you in return…"

The little Pokémon jumped out of her arms, picking up the shiny thing and giving it to Storm.

"Ah!' The girl spoke up. "Please forgive me… I am so grateful for helping us out of that dangerous spot.'

"No worries" Storm reassured. "So who are you exactly, miss?"

Nodding, the girl answered." I'm Lillie." She looked at Storm, "Please...um..."

"Storm"

'Please, Storm, don't tell anyone about this-about seeing Nebby…"

"Ok." He looked down for a second. "Do you need an escort back? I mean, I don't have any Pokémon yet, but…" He trailed off.

"Yes, thank you that would be wonderful." Lillie smiled.

… **So I deleted my old save file of moon because I couldn't remember the story exactly, and I wanted you guys to get the full experience. So, enjoy it!**

 **Heh, I don't really mind if you don't. Could always use CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.**

 **So the words are as follows**

This: normal explanation or talking

 _This: internal talking_

 **This: me, the author, speaking to you, the readers!**

 **So, now for the more formal stuff. I already have Storm's team planned, and I already have a lot of other tidbits done. There're 3 things that will happen at each chapter's end. The first is what the age of any new character introduced is. The second is the Pokémon's bio, as in their moves, level, etc. The last thing is the approximate time of day at her chapter's end and how much time has passed since the start- as in when Storm woke up. It'll show how many days have passed, which will also help me not lose track so I can properly explain some things later. I may add more later, but that's all for now. This is Shadowsoul135, signing out!**

 **People**

Name: Storm

Age: 15

Name: Kukui

Age: 29

Name: Lillie

Age: 15

 **Pokémon**

Official name: ?

Nickname: Nebby

 **Time passed since start**

Approx. 30 minutes


	2. Chapter 2

_**...**_

 _ **So…. how'd you guys like my first chapter?**_

 _ **I'll be updating once a week, to keep to a schedule. Otherwise I'd just never write this, and it turn into my other projects… which are all but cancelled now.**_

 _ **Storm will be getting his first pokemon this chapter, and…**_

 _ **Well…That's all.**_

 **Disclaimer: Nintendo owns pokemon. All I own is my OC.**

 **I'm already not liking this.**

 **XXXX**

Storm and Lillie returned to Iki town after the event with the Spearows, to be hailed by Kukui.

"Hey! Storm! Looks like you missed the kahuna, yeah? But you found my assistant!" Kukui waved the two over.

"Yeah, although it was kinda easy, what with the completely white outfit and all" Storm smirked, glancing at Lillie's dress.

"Wha-hey! That's rude!" Lillie puffed her cheeks out, pouting.

" _dear lord, does that add to the cuteness facto-no. I will_ _Not_ _finish that"_ Storm internally argued with himself. He began to retort, but-

"The kahuna is back! Kahuna Hala has returned!"

"One of the strongest trainers in Alola!"

An older man wearing a blue shirt under a floral print…thing **(AN: what do you called that yellow clothing Hala is wearing?)** and a pair of white shorts walked up to wear Storm. Lillie and Kukui were. The clothing did nothing to hide the rather obvious potbelly he had. "Have I missed something?', he asked

" _okay, so maybe the professor description was right. He does look like a kahuna…although I still don't know what that word means"_ Storm blinked.

Hala was asking Lillie about Tapu Koko. "oh, um… Yes, Kahuna Hala…Nebby was being attacked by Spearow on Plank Bridge when Storm helped it get away… ( _"guess Hala knows about Nebby…wonder who else does…")_ But the bridge collapsed, and I thought both of them might fall to the bottom of the ravine…and that was when the island's guardian deity swooped in to save them!"

"Ho! Although it was said to protect us, our Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature. Yet our guardian was moved to save you." Hala casually said, not noticing the shock on Storm's face (Lillie did though, and patted his shoulder.) "Kukui, my boy ( _…are those two related? Gah, I can't tell!)_ , I think we have a cause to celebrate! It seems I should entrust this brave and kind boy with a pokemon of his own We'll make a fine trainer out of him!"

"… _I don't know why, but now I'm suddenly freaked out…if this Hala has a grandkid, I hope he stays faaaaar away from me"_ Storm's train of thought was soon to be derailed.

"I'm glad to meet you, child. I am Hala, Kahuna of Melemele island!" Hala smiled.

"I'm Storm. Although…what does 'Kahuna' mean?" Storm really needed to figure out what that term meant.

"A kahuna is a wise man, or shaman in ancient times. Nowadays it usually means leader of one of the four islands. Hala is Melemele's protector." Lillie recited this like it was from a book.

"Hahah! Well done!" Hala laughed, his barrel of a chest shaking. "But now it is time. Come, my pokemon! Let's have a look at you!"

Three pokemon were released from the ball. The first was a small owl-like creature that looked like it had a bowtie of leaves. "This is Rowlet, the grass-flying 'Grass quill' pokemon!" "koo!" the little bird spun in a circle.

The next one was a small kitten with black and red designed fur, 2 small tufts coming out, and large, yellow eyes. "Next is the fire type 'fire cat' pokemon, Litten!" "Mrowr…" It looked bored.

Finally, there was a goofy looking pokemon that looked like a mix of a clown and a seal. "And last is the water type 'sea lion' pokemon, Popplio!" the little seal clapped its back flippers, saying "Bwark?"

"So, which will it be?" **(AN: those lines were all said by Hala.)**

Storm looked at all three. He made eye contact with each. Litten looked away, causing Storm to go " _Nope"_. He'd rather have a partner who'd at least look at him. His gaze turned to the other two. Popplio had a small smile on its face, and Rowlet glanced at him, as it saying " _who are you?"_

Storm walked over to Rowlet, and stared at the little pokemon. It stared back, before suddenly darting around to sit on his head. Storm looked over at the three onlookers. Lillie had a large grin on her face, Kukui was nodding, and Hala smiled, nodding before returning the other two.

"So then, Darter. Mind getting off my head?" 'Darter', as he was now called, glanced down, before darting to his partner's shoulder.

Lillie walked over to the two, simply smiling, before "Nice to meet you, Rowlet!"

Both trainer and pokemon looked at each other, before stating. " _ **It's Darter.**_ "

"Pew!"

"Oh! When did you get out again?" Lillie glanced down at the little cosmic blob, "I know that Kahuna Hala and the professor will keep you safe, but you should still stay out of the bag and out of sight."

Darter fluttered down to stand level with Nebby.

" _So your Nebby."_

" _Hello!"_

Darter winced. The little guy had a rather high pitched voice that grated at his delicate ears.

" _Your trainer is great! He saved Me from some nasty birds!"_

" _Really…. (I wonder if he- "_

"Darter! Let's go!"

" _Ah. Sorry, gotta go!"_

Darter darted over to Storm's shoulder, and cocked his head.

"We're going to see my mom. Just a warning, she's a hugger." Storm grinned when he saw his partner's expression.

Storm was about to speak, when-

"Hey! You and me! Let's have a pokemon battle!" The voice was coming from a dark-skinned boy, with his hair up slightly, a black shirt, and yellow shorts.

"Dahahhaha! Where's the fire, boy?" Hala, Kukui and Lillie walked over to wear Storm was standing, 'and what kind of a pokemon battle would that be where you don't even give a name first, eh?"

"Fair enough. I'm Hau. And my partner's Popplio! The energetic boy put his arms behind his head, grinning.

"Your Rowlet looks really cool too!" The boy grinned.

"Um…" a hesitant voice spoke up, "I don't really like to see pokemon battles where pokemon can get hurt…but I'll watch for you…"

Storm had his eyebrow raised. Was Lillie…blushing?

"I appreciate you being willing to take on my grandson here" Hala was speaking.

" _Gah, the universe just had to do this to me, huh…. this kid is gonna become a nuisance, I just know it."_ Storm was internally grimacing, but outside, he responded, "Right then. My Darter versus your Popplio right? It's on ( _"type advantage~")"_

 **XXXX**

 **Right then, time to explain my battle format.**

 **So, the battles are going to go like this:**

 **Trainers bring out pokemon**

 **They call attacks**

 **Stuff happens**

 **Simple.**

 **Although, some attacks-depending on the size- will transport the target to an area, so as to not damage stuff.**

 **EX: tackle? No area**

 **Flamethrower? No area**

 **Earthquake? Area**

 **Also, Z-moves will also create an area.**

 **XXXX**

 **{ }**

"Darter, Leafage!"

"Popplio, Pound!"

While Popplio clumsily missed, Darter hit straight on and-

 **COMPLETELY** One-shotted Popplio.

 **[**

 **Darter grew to level 6!**

 **]**

 **{ }**

After the fight, Storm and Darter simply blinked, then looked at each other.

"Err…. type advantage rules?"

" _Let's go with that"_

"Well…that was anticlimactic" Kukui stated.

"Yes, it was…Hmm?"

Hala noticed a stone peeking out of Storm's bag, sparkling in the dim light.

"Is that a…?"

Storm noticed where Hala's attention was drawn.

"Oh, that? Tapu Koko dropped it when it left."

Hala held out his hand" could I borrow it? Fear not, I will give it back."

"Sure. I mean, you probably know a lot more about it then I do" Storm handed over the stone.

"Well then, you should probably head home, huh Storm?" Kukui nodded. "Lillie! Let's go too, yeah? Wouldn't want you or that pokemon of yours getting lost, huh?"

Lillie nodded "yes, I will-

"Pew!"

Lillie turned, pouting "Oh will you not get out of the bag at every opportunity!"

Everyone present laughed, as Storm thought _"Well, looks like I found a great place to live!"_

 **So…cool chapter huh? Got the first fight and everything!**

 **Now, these battles (I'll mostly only be doing story important ones) are based on what actually happens in the game- as I'm playing it in tandem with the game. So, I actually got a lucky crit, finishing the fight in a single turn.**

 **Also, as a note: Storm cannot hear what Darter (or any other pokemon) is saying. I'm adding that in so as to make them seem more…well, there. But I will eventually make it possible for him to hear them (hint is 29) …but that's not going to be for a looooong time. Like, He'll be on Ula'la island.**

 **Also, these chapters from now on will not be according to length, but rather an outline I have. So, hurray for the future chapters being longer!**

 **That's…really all I had to say.**

 **This is Shadowsoul135, signing out!**

 **People:**

Name: Hala

Age: 40

Name: Hau

Age: 15

 **Pokemon**

Official name: Rowlet

Nickname: Darter

Moves: Pound, Growl, Leafage

Level: 6

Nature: Modest

Ability: Overgrow

 **Time passed since start**

Approx. 45 minutes


	3. Chapter 3

_**I HAVE REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Seriously, I was not expecting reviews for a while.**_

 _ **Guest (I'D like a name): I am keeping as close to the originals as possible, but that might be a good idea for later.**_

 _ **Aubrie: You too! I admit, I might steal one or two ideas if I like them. All credit will go to you, of course.**_

 _ **Volt: I'll review it! Believe me, I'm lazy as anyone, so you just gotta do it. And for posting, go to stories, new stories, and complete the groundwork (It's tedious, I know) and then upload your first chapter in the file. Good luck.**_

 _ **Ok, onwards to the info.**_

 _ **Storm will be getting some partners (in more ways than one) pretty soon, and Hau….well, any non in game stuff- as in, my own ideas- Hau will be a butt monkey. When he shows up. He's a minor character mostly.**_

 _ **Lillie… You'll see.**_

 _ **As for Storm…expect something quite unique soon. On a side note, he's a great tactician. His tactics will be displayed. Multiple times. It's sorta boasting on my part, as (I've stated) He's my reflection in many ways.**_

 _ **Other than that….FF15 is a lot better than I expected. If you have a PS4, get it. I'll be getting it once I can (Sheesh it's pricey…)**_

 **Disclaimer: Nintendo owns its stuff, and I only own my OPC and any thoughts of his.**

 **.THIS. .OBVIOUS. UNLESS YOU WANT A COPYRIGHT STRIKE. Then you're just stupid.**

 **XXXX**

"Mom, I'm home!" Storm called upon entering his home.

"Welcome back, Storm!" Storm's mother called upon his arrival, smiling. "Oh, so who's this little one?" She had taken noticed of Darter, currently sitting on Storm's shoulder.

"This is Darter, a Rowlet- and my partner." Storm replied.

"Oh, I think I'm falling in love! So why did you pick this little sweetheart?" Storm's mother asked.

Storm explained why he chose darter, and hid mother seemed satisfied.

 **XXXX**

 **AN: I'm not saying it again. If you want to know, look at last chapter. This will be a thing. I'll not summarize. Look for it, lazy ones. Also, yes, Storm's mom will be referred as such. Deal with it. It's my story (think of one. Immerse yourself.).**

 **I don't care what you think, being lazy enough to not click 'backwards' is just not alright in my book!**

 **XXXX**

" _Just to make this clear, I'm top cat in this house"_ Meowth cried.

" _Two problems with that. First, I'm not a cat. Second…I'LL HAVE LEFT BY THE NEXT DAY!"_ Darter retorted.

 **OoOoOo**

 _ **The Next Day…**_

"What a stunning sunset. All right, today's the day I finally unpack- "Storm's mother was uninterrupted by the doorbell.

"I got it." Storm walked towards the door. _"Although if it's Kukui, he'll probably-"_

"Hey there Storm! Bout time we set out for the festival. Yeah!" Kukui entered.

"– _let himself in."_ Storm finished.

"But first...there's something I gotta show you on Route 1" Kukui said.

"Kay. See you later, Mom! "Storm called to the back of the housing, hearing his mother's affirmative.

 **OoOoOo (AN: I skipped tutorials, okay?)**

Storm, having been taught how to catch Pokémon (pretty self-explanatory) and having gained some levels for Darter, arrived a t Iki town as the festival was starting.

" _Wow. This is pretty cool." Storm thought._ "Wonder why….?"

"The Alola region is made up of four islands. Each island has its own guardian Pokémon" Hala walked over, having apparently heard Storm. "Our festival today is held to express our thanks to these great Pokémon guardian deities for always remaining by our sides. We may call it a festival, but it's just this little thing you see here. There may not be many of us, but at least every last one of us here goes all out."

" _Huh. This region is so unique. Glad I'm here."_

As Storm walked towards the altar, lost in his thoughts, a voice yelled-

"Ho! Howzit, Storm!" Hau waved enthusiastically. "Man. I thought you'd never make it! Me and Popplio have been waiting for ages!"

" _I doubt that"_

"So, you know what's going on tonight?"

"Yeah, but since Ms. Dictionary arrived, I doubt I'll have to explain."

"Hey! That's rude!" Lillie retorted, walking up with Kukui.

"I'm not wrong, are I?" Storm grinned.

 ***Sigh*** No, you're not." Lillie agreed. "It's a battle between the two newest trainers here-that being the two of you."

"Yeah. Although him not entirely happy that I don't have a choice. I'd rather not see anyone hurt." Storm muttered.

"Yes. I agree."

"We think the same"

 ***Cough***

"Hey, we have a battle to do, lovebirds!" Hau rather foolishly said.

 **OoOoOo**

"Kay, ready Hau?"

"…y-yeah."

 ***chuckles***

"Oh my, is that…"

Yes! Its seems Hau got slapped!"

"Man, what'd he do to get two slaps?"

Indeed, Hau's cheeks now both had large red handprints on them, received after some poorly chosen words about Lillie and Storm.

"Go, Darter!"

Let's go, Pichu!

{}

"Darter, Leafage!'

"Pichu, tail whip!"

Darter slammed a barrage of leaves into Pichu, who lowered Darter's defense in return.

"Thundershock!"

Leafage!"

 **Darter has been paralyzed!**

 **Pichu fainted!**

Popplio, go!

"Let's end this with Leafage!"

"Water gun!"

Both Pokémon fired their respective attacks, Popplio sustaining heavy damage.

" …ok, then will finished this NOW.

"Water gun!"

 **Darter has been paralyzed!**

"…."

You know the drill, Darter... ( _Love of…!)_ "

 **Popplio fainted!**

[

 **Darter grew to level 9!**

 **Hp +3!**

 **All other stats +1!**

 **]**

"What? It's already over?!"

{ }

"Ko-ko-kooo!"

"Ho! You heard it yourself! Tapu Koko's song of approval."

Hala started." Oh, I nearly forgot! I think it is time you take this, Storm.

 **Storm obtained the Z-ring!**

 **OoOoOo**

" _Huh, so this is what allows me to use Z-powers, huh? Wonder where Tapu Koko gets the Sparkling Stones"_ Storm thought, after being told of the Z-ring's power, and of the island challenge.

"Where is…AHA! Here. A passport for traveling. Can't go to other islands without it!" Kukui stated. "Plus, now you can start your island challenge!"

"Yeah…but it's getting late. I'll start tomorrow." Storm muttered.

"Fine idea." Hala said.

As they were all walking back, Storm heard Lillie mutter to herself. " Tapu Koko is amazing. I hope I can meet it again and thank it for saving Nebby…"

"I'm sure you will." Storm grinned.

"Oh! You heard that?"

Hey, I'd like to thank it too…after all, if it didn't save me, it probably be… best not to think about that."

"Hmm…"

You live with the professor, right? Let me walk you home. After all, repels don't stop everything. Plus…you smell much nicer without repels…. **(AN: should be small, since Storm muttered under his breath. But fanfiction doesn't like that.)**

"Hmm? Did you say something?'

AH!? N-no, nothing!"

"Oh, okay. I'll take you up on that offer though."

Sure thing."

 **OoOoOo**

 _ **The Next day…**_

 ***Ding!***

"I got it! ( _I swear, its Kukui again, and he won't even let me got the door!)_

However, storm was pleasantly surprised, as it was Lillie who was at the door.

"Oh. Um…the professor said…'Hey there Lillie. Bring me that great new trainer. Woo!' So I'm here to show you the way to his Pokémon lab, if you'll come with me. It's, um…this way". Lillie wouldn't meet Storm's eyes. And was she…blushing?

"Storm!"

Storm's mother walked out before he could say anything.

"Oh! Well done Storm. Already making friends, aren't you? And what a cute friend you've found!"

Both Storm and Lillie stuttered, Lillie managing to get out her name before both dropped their heads, a light blush on their cheeks.

 ***chuckles*** "Well, good luck, and have a grand time!"

Both teens simply stood there for a while, before speaking.

"That…didn't happen."

'Which thing?"

The…awkwardness."

"Deal'

…

…

"You…have a very nice mother, don't you?" Lillie muttered'" Let's go."

" _Well…that was…a thing…"_

" _But why did Lillie sound wistful when she spoke of my mother?"_

 _ **Gah…you guys are probably mad at me.**_

 _ **But not to worry! As payment, I'll release chap 4 this week! Already started.**_

 _ **Ummmm….That's it.**_

 _ **This is shadowsoul135, Signing out!**_

 **People:**

 **None**

 **Pokémon:**

 **New:**

 **None.**

 **Reoccurring:**

 **I'll start this next chapter, as this autor's note was made while writing Chap 4.**

 **Approx. time since start:**

 **1 day, 30 minutes.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'M SO SORRY!**_

 ***Is shown swinging from a pendulum, the word "school" above it*(note that I look like Vivi from ff9 on the net)**

 **As stated in my profile, I had to take care of my mom, who is still suffering from aftereffects of her surgery almost 1 ½ months later. Then I had exams. And while exams finished last week, school kinda had an axe over my head until just now. So I'm writing this and hopefully chapter 5 today, while listening to Rokourou Rangetsu's theme from Tales of Berseria.**

 **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys (I hope you continue that, despite my absence). I'll answer them now**

 **Volt: Yeah, this IS using what actually happens in the battles, so that's never happening. Although I will start taking a few creative liberties around the second island (I suck at names, sorry) to flesh out the story-and Storm- to my ideal.**

 **Raven the absol: Oh don't worry. He may seem that way now, but its Tutorial island (my nickname for the first island), the second island is where you'll see his flaws (I actually will be doing a little explanation once they are all shown. And since he's a personification of me…it'll also be me bashing myself.)**

 **And sorry! Storm's team isn't gonna grow until after his battle with Hala. He gets a few in the second (a vote on one slot at the end)**

 **Defender31415: Thanks. I plan to use this…but it'll be like this for most of the story sorry. Gotta irritate you guys a bit somehow! (Nice numbers)**

 **MegaAsh1537: Thanks! Sorry about the hiatus!**

 **Volt: Hehe…that slow start gonna act just like the ability (as in, expect a wave of plot after tutorial island). And I'm glad that got across with Storm and Lillie.**

 **Guest: Meh, I have trouble logging on all the time. That's for your understanding with the battles. And yeah, Hau just….irritates me, for whatever reason. So he's buttmonkey (and will be a punching bag waaaaay later on) :) I'm glad I keep you hooked, and I hope you'll disregard the time skip, or understand why.**

 **Oh-kaaay. A whole page of authors notes. My bad! On with the (long overdue) Chapter 4!**

 **Disclaimer: Nintendo owns their stuff, I own Storm and the Pokémon's personalities.**

 **XXXX**

"Keep running Zapper, keep running!"

" _I am!"_

"GAH! Why'd you hafta go and shock a whole flock of wingulls!"

" _I'm soooooorry!"_

"Just hide behind that building!"

Storm and Zapper, one of Storm's new Pokémon, were being chased by a rather angry flock of wingulls. The little electric mouse had let its electricity get out of hand, and…well…yeah.

 ***CRASH! ***

"…. owowowowowow…"

" _The world spinning….is it supposed to do that…?"_

Ouch…what even-oh!"

"Ah! Lillie!" Storm had, while running to hide from the wingulls, apparently made it to the professor's lab and bumped into a waiting Lillie.

"Sheesh, what happened?"

"Err…training went a bit overboard."

Lillie raised an eyebrow.

 ***Sigh***

 **OoOoOo**

"So basically, your Pichu overdid it?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry"

Lillie was about to continue, when a loud voice proclaimed from inside the building-

"Oh yeah, Rockruff! Let's go! Give it everything you've got! MY body is ready. Woo!"

 _*Twitch*_

"Um…"

"Ahh…there they go again…"

"Again? This…happens often?"

"Yes…I'm actually imposing on the professor. I've been staying here for 3 months (" _Because of Nebby, I expect")_ But I try to be a good assistant _._ I help mend his clothes and patch the roof…But I'm not very good at it…I guess I'll have to do buy a new coat again…"

"So…he doesn't even stop researching moves in his lab? That…explains a lot, actually."

"It…does?"

"…"

"Well…I guess I'll see that firsthand."

 **OoOoOo (AN: Awkward much?)**

"Hey there Storm! Thanks for getting him for me, Lillie!"

"Of Course. However I can help…"

" _This atmosphere is decidedly awkward…"_ Storm thought. "So, what'd you want me for, Professor?"  
"I meant to give you something yesterday, but I forgot." Kukui pulled out a Pokedex. "But… there's something else to it…give me a second…"

"Pretty ok place." Storm looked around, noting the snubbull and stufful in the corner. He looked up to see what appeared to be a loft." Gonna guess that loft is your, Lillie?"

"Yes, the professor offered it to me" Lillie smiled. "He doesn't seem to mind, though."

"Course it don't! Now lessee…. There!" Kukui handed Storm the Pokedex.

"…What the…it looks weird."

" _ **HEY! I'm not weird, ya know!"**_

"GAH!" Storm fell over in surprise." Wait…is this, a rotomdex?"

"Yes." Lillie explained, "With this next gen of Pokedex, the Rotomdex is both a Pokedex and a guide. This is because rotom can inhabit electrical devices."

" _ **So, you're the newbie? Gentle on the goods, ok?"**_

"Sure thing, rotom."

"A-lo-la!"

" _That voice…its Hau."_ Storm muttered under his breath, grimacing.

"Wow, professor, this place is cool!" Hau ran around, scaring the other two Pokémon. "Is that a loft?"

Lillie ran over. "No, it's not! It's private!"

Storm walked over to the rest of them. "So, you gonna explain the island challenge, professor?"

 **OoOoOo**

 **Storm got the island challenge charm! This is needed to do the island challenge!**

"This is gonna be awesome!" Hau exclaimed.

"Hell yeah. I'm psyched." Storm proclaimed.

As Lillie, Storm and Hau exited the building, Hau ran off, shouting "Meet you guys later!"

So, Lillie." Storm started.

"Yes?"

"I heard from the professor that you wanted to travel around the islands, seeing Alola. But you couldn't since you needed to protect Nebby."

"Yes…" Lillie sounded wistful.

"Well… I was wondering if you'd like to travel with me."

"HUH?!"

"I mean, you probably know more than me, so I be mostly a bodyguard, but…"

"Storm…Of course."

"Wait, really!?"

"Yes. I think it's a good idea. And I'd like to travel with you... ( **AN: should be small!)**

"Hmm?"

"N-nothing!"

…

" _This happened before, but with switched positions…"_ Both teens thought.

"Well, shall we head to the trainer's school? I need the practice."

"Of course."

 **XXXX**

 **Ok, so I'm skipping over most of the trainer's school since it's just a bunch of tutorials and battles. I'll do the battle vs. the teacher though.**

 **Also, I'm skipping over the festival plaza. While yes, I am doing it in game, Storm won't know about it until he meets Sophocles, as he is the one in charge of the Plaza.**

 **AKA, I'm just skipping over one big long tutorial section that fans of the games HATE having to do every single time. If this is your first experience with Pokémon games, then**

 **Where have you been? Did you only just get into games?**

 **Why are you reading this? This is a story, not a guide.**

 **Go buy Pokémon moon right now if you fit B. Go on, do it. Stop reading and do it! OR get an emulator and play gen 5 or something!**

…

 **You do that? Good. Now go read a basic guide of moon, to learn about festival plaza, and THEN continue reading.**

 **Recommendation for players of moon. If you want a Pikachu/raichu, complete the first trial, get the soothe bell on route 3, and then catch Pichu, give it the soothe bell, and play with it on Pokémon refresh for a looooong time. Since Pikachu learns electro ball at level 13, you should evolve it before then, and great, you now have an amazing Pikachu to use. I didn't follow that. Don't be me. Because I make a LOT of stupid mistakes like that.**

 **.help. in fact, it's more of a handicap.**

 **Might explain why I always mess up at endgame…**

 **XXXX**

" _What did I even do? I blame Kukui for telling me to fight all the trainers!_ "

 **XXXX**

 **So…I did have a good battle sequence with the teacher, but Word glitched out and I had to restart my computer….and I had saved my game…..so now I'm at the part right before Team skull. Sorry about that. Argh, this messes up the flow. I really hope this is the last time (it's not going to be, I can tell)**

 **This is why I hate windows 10…**

 **XXXX**

"I saw those Team Skull numskulls loitering around the Marina again. I reported it to the captain of course"

"This is what happens when young people have nothing to do and to much times on their hands!"

Storm listened in, as the two people stated hoe they force battles to steal Pokémon, and were otherwise horribly inept.

"Well then…the evil organization of Alola huh? Sounds like a dumber team rocket." ( **AN: remember that the main char. is from kanto.)**

"Let's go check it out."

 **OoOoOo**

"Howzit, Storm! If you're looking for good eats, you've found them!"

"Ah, no thanks Hau. I'm going to the Marina"

"I'll come with!"

" _For the love of Arceus, why am I stuck with this ball of energy?!"_

Storm and Hau, arriving at the Marina, noticed Captain Illima standing at the docks.

"Hello Captain"

"Greetings-

"Yo, yo check it"

"Whenever, wherever we meet you, Team Skull don't even greet you!"

Two team skulls grunts came up, struck a pose, and the one on the left spoke.

"So, Cap, give us the Pokémon, yo."

Ignoring the two numbskulls, Illima spoke to Storm.

"Oh! You, from the Trainers School! Already made your way to Hau'oli, hmm?"

"Yeah…" Storm glanced at the Team skull grunts, growling a bit.

"What, what, why you trying to act hard when were already hard as bone out her, homie?"( **AN: did I really just read that in a Pokémon game? And its 3 guys…oh boy. There will be words)**

"Yo. Let's check these fools"

"Oh, my…how terrifying..." Illima spoke in the most non-terrified voice.

"Storm, was it? I'll ask you to take care of that one. I'll get rid of this one.

"No need"

"Hmm?" Illima raised an eyebrow.

"I know what these two are, they're bullies. I got bullied as a kid, so…" Storm grinned, showing…fangs? And opened his eyes, revealing not soft gray eyes, but menacing red ones." You guys are unlucky. It's just us, Illima and Hau here, so I can let loose. Zapper, Darter. .UP."

Zapper and Darter were released, both tensed and prepared to go full throttle, based on how Zapper was sparking and Darter's eyes were bent 45 degrees.

"Yo…I think we're in trouble"

 **OoOoOo**

Simply put, Storm had demolished the two grunts, and scared Hau and Illima.

As the two ran off, Storm looked at Illima and Hau, eyes grey once again. "You will tell no one of this, got that? I'm going to the hotel to sleep. Night"

Hau simply nodded and followed after him, while Illima looked on, questioning.

"Those eyes…what was that? *sigh* I guess I won't know. I had better prepare for his trial tomorrow"

 **XXXX**

 ***Grins***

 **So yeah, that's a thing. Trust me, those red eyes aren't a fluke, but you won't fully understand them for a long time. But it'll put Storm (and maybe me) in a new light once you do.**

 **Now if you excuse me, I have to do the events leading up to the trial so I'll be set for chapter 5, as I stopped right before the skull fight to take this story on a course I set.**

 **This is shadowsoil135, signing out!**

 **(Side note, if any of you have better ideas for how to end a chapter, do tell.)**

 **People:**

Name: Illima

Age: 21(?)

 **Pokémon**

 **New:**

Official: Pichu

Nickname: Zapper

Moves: Thundershock, charm, tail whip, sweet kiss

Level: 10(as such, to get electro ball, I'm gonna be taking zapper out of my party til I get the soothe bell)

Nature: Lax

Ability: Static

 **Reoccurring:** (Don't expect much from this, unless someone evolves or got an important move.)

 **Darter**

 **Charger**

 **Approx. time passed since start:**

 **2 days**

 **VOTING**

 **So… I need a water type, and I'm stuck behind wishiwashi (from experience) or Greninja (From fanboyism and story purpose)**

 **So, for those of you who are still reading this, vote on one or the other! I'll do tally after every chapter, and you have til Lana's trial on Akala island to choose! (Please let people still be reading, please let people still be reading…)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mrgrgr. Stupid fanfiction is being hard.**

 **So, for my little rant, I said "it doesn't help" and for the red eyes event, I said "tear them up", but apparently using a word, dot, word, dot, word, dot gets rid of the first 2 words! Sorry. Blame fanfiction, not me!**

 **Anyways….im writing this right after chapter 4 was published…although knowing me, it'll be released 2 weeks from now. It's the 11** **th** **.**

 **Also, OHMYGOD 7** **TH** **DRAGON III CODE VFD IS AMAZING! XD**

 **I downloaded it on my 3ds and am on my third playthrough, despite not having it for even 2 weeks yet!**

 **Although now I owe 54 dollars to my mom because that somehow led to Etrian odyssey 4 being downloaded to my old 3ds for 30 bucks…WHICH I DIDN'T AUTHORIZE, BY THE WAY!**

 **I mean, eo4 is okay…but its Etrian odyssey. These games are hard. Misty ravine is kicking me, and I can't frigging get stronger if all the grinding spots are full of FOE's that don't move till you enter a battle, thus screwing you!**

 ***Pant, pant***

 **Okay…I'm good. No am not. Yes I am. No am not. Yes I am. MOVING ON!**

 **Argh.**

 **Just…read the chapter and plop me in a corner of your mind til the endnotes.**

 **Disclaimer: Nintendo owns their stuff, and apparently makes you owe money for a game you didn't download. (Am gonna be angry at that til I've paid it off and gotten FE: Fates revelations)**

 **And I own Storm, along with his Pokémon's personalities. I don't like repeating this every chapter, can you tell?**

 **XXXX**

"hmm…"

" _hmm…"_

Darter and Storm were currently having a staring contest with…a Delibird. Yes, a Delibird. Said bird was grabbing onto Storm's bag, not letting go.

"I'd question what an ice type is doing in Alola, if it weren't for the fact that it's got my bag."

" _Come on, follow me! Some stupidly dressed people are harassing my trainer!"_

" _Stupid looking?"_

Storm looked on as Darter and the Delibird talked, before deciding it was best to just wait. " _Why do I always have to deal with these situations? It's bad enough that Lillie had to go back to Iki town because the professor…did something, Lillie didn't say what, and now I'm stuck waiting for Darter to find out why this Delibird won't leave me alone when I should be heading to the trial!"_

"Row, LET!"

Storm suddenly got a fateful of leaves, shouting angrily," Ack! What, Darter?!"

Darter pointed towards a nearby farm, signifying the source of the Delibird's anxiety.

Storm blinked, before sighing and walking towards said farm.

 **OoOoOo**

"well, that was fruitful. I got some berries and drove off those team skull numbskulls."

*chuckle*

"ah well, on to the trial site.

" _Yesh, let's go!"_

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Darter."

As Darter grumbled to himself, Storm mulled over something that was rolling around in his head.

Why was Team Skull so…? horrid at anything they did, seemingly?

 _("It's not like they are feared or anything, the berry farmer made that clear. So…what are they trying to accomplish? I kinda want to talk to them, maybe get to know them. They might just need a reason…not like I wouldn't fit in, what with all the pain my power caused back in kanto…plus. my outfit looks a bit like theirs, what with all the black.)_

"maybe I can look for some sort of hideout and find out what going on…" Storm grinned evilly. "If I get the chance to...I'd join up. Might even change a few…"

Storm blinked, realizing what he was doing. "Argh…. letting the DemonOath affect me again. Still…"

"Hey, Storm!"

Oh, hey Hau…"

Hau ran up, grinning, "You and your pokemon doing ok?"

"As a matter of fact, no not really. Glad there's a pokemon center." Storm's team was rather battered, as everyone except Darter was fainted.

"Well, then let's go in... wait! I got something I want to give you!"

"Hmmm?"

To Storm's surprise, Hau pulled out 3 revives and handed them to him.

"Wha…?"

"Your teams almost through, right? You need them more than me."

'Um…thanks. ( _Is his luck this good or what?)_

"I think I'm gonna get a treat before going to the first trial. You want some?"

"Sure"

Storm got some Roserade tea, while Hau bought Tapu Cocoa. Both boys also got a small order of Old gateau on the house for their pokemon.

Hau sipped his Cocoa, while remarking about what he'd seen.

"Everything is so rich and exciting! I'm glad I got to go on the island challenge."

"Yeah…"

Hey, Storm."

"Hmm?"

"I've got a question…"

Storm glanced around, noting that it was near midnight, explaining the lack of other people.

"If it's about that power of mine. I'd like to go outside"

The two trainers exited, grabbing their drinks. Both leaned on a small fence, sipping.

"My power…" Storm started, "I'm not entirely sure what it is, but I call it the DemonOath."

"DemonOath?"

"Yes. I can't fully explain it, but it happens when I get too emotional."

"Can you…control it?"

"Sometimes… but not always. It's…gotten be in trouble quite a few times, although everyone-including my mom- believes its Bipolar disorder. It's not.

"Bi…polar?"

"Laughing one second, raging the next, basically."

"Oh"

"I'm…not to fond of getting close to people, because it…I usually have less control of it around those I know, oddly."

"You seem pretty close to Lillie...and me"

"Yeah…I mean, you're one of the only people I've ever told this. guess I'd I should explain that too."

"? What?"

"The DemonOath…sorta has a mind of its own. It can't talk, but I can understand it. Its…complicated.

"Um…so it's like a little bug in the back of your head.?"

"No…more like a second consciousness. As in, it's like I have another emotions in me. It's very complicated"

"Ok…"

"Around you….it doesn't like you. It'd rather just not be near you."

"What!?"

"Your very positive. Its…very much not."

"…"

"Around Lillie…it seems to be calm. Like Lillie has something she doesn't want other to know about…"

"Something like why she's staying with the professor?"

"Probably"

…

The two stood there for a while, just drinking their drinks.

Storm pushed himself off the fence, finishing his Tea as he did so. "Can you not tell anyone about this? It's something rather personal."

"Sure. Just as long as you…"

"Don't worry. I'll not be forgetting that little tidbit in a hurry."

Hau nodded, "Well, I'll be going to bed, then tomorrow its Trial time!"

"Not if I get there first."

"I'll get there first!"

"Uh-huh. Night Hau."

"Goodnight!"

 **OoOoOo**

"Greetings, Storm."

"Hello, Captain Ilima."

"My trial…. begins mere steps form here in Verdant Cavern!"

"Right then." Storm grinned, as he had gotten here before Hau.

"One more thing" Ilima said, "Once you enter here, you will not be able to leave until you have completed the trial. Are you Prepared?"

"Yes"

 **(AU: Um…I think I may have just done a page break. I'm just skipping what to do in the trial. Storm will recap)**

 _("Ok, so...defeat eh three Alolan Rattata, get to the pedestal, defeat the Totem pokemon, and collect he Z-crystal.")_ Storm grinned. "Easy enough."

 **OoOoOo (AU: Yes, I'm impatient, but do you guys really want to see Storm smacking two Rattata?)**

'Gotcha, ya little bugger!'

'Oof!"

"Not again…" Storm muttered as he picked himself up…again. The first two Rattata had been easily defeated, but the third wouldn't stop moving! Storm was tempted to just station Charger and Fisticuffs **(a crabrawler, I've no intention of using it)** at the other two points, then have them and Darter attack it If it came out of their hole.

"It's your berry thief boys, back again!"

Storm turned as two Skull grunts walked up and spoke "Remember us?"

Storm raised an eyebrow, as he obviously would not unless they told him, since they all look the same.

"Sorry, who are you?"

The grunts blinked, and stood there dumbfounded, "Oh, I see…"

"Just cause we switched places, you can't tell who we are anymore?!"

"Um…you guys all look the same. I beat up two of you guys 2 days ago, at the marina too."

The first grunt shook his head, "That doesn't matter, yo! Were here to mess up your trial!"

"Let's get that pokemon!"

 **{ }**

 **[**

"Go, Drowzee!'

"Darter, take them out!"

Pound!

Astonish!

Darter took the pound, but then shrunk up, before screaming (well, squawking) at the Drowzee, causing extreme pain to it.

"Double astonish! Flinch that thing!"

 **Drowzee Fainted!**

 **]**

"Is it cool for me to be in team skull if I'm this Brittle?

 **{ }**

"What the?"

"This kids strong, yo!"

( _Or I just had a type effective move…)_ Storm thought, facepalming in his head.

"Listen, I've got a question."

"WHAT?"

"What is team skull trying to do? You guys…don't seem to be very good."

The two grunts looked at each other, before the first spoke up, "We don't know. People don't really tell much to me and Bas."

"Bas?"

The second replied, "I'm Bas, he's Al. You seem pretty chill, yo. I feel like we can trust you."

"Thanks. You know, I'd like to meet your boss...or some higher up. I actually interested in joining up."

"For real?"

"He could stand toe to toe with Gladion…"

"Who's Gladion?"

"Some kid who joined up and climbed the ladder pretty quick."

"He's strong…but really aloof."

"I think He's on Akala island."

"Thanks...Hey, can I ask a favor?"

"What?"

"Could you block those 2 holes? I'm trying to beat down that Rattata, but he little bastard keeps running away."

"Sure, were cool with that"

As the two blocked the holes, storm muttered, "Guess you can make friends anywhere. Just need to find this Gladion guy…"

 **OoOoOo**

"Ok…stupid Rattata gone, time to get the Z-crystal." Storm said as he walked into a clearing.

"And there's the Z-crys- "Storm was cut off as a screech cut through the clearing, and a huge Raticate slammed down in front of storm.

"Oh my god that Raticate is effing HUGE and it has a protective aura…. crap."

 **{ }**

 **Totem Raticate appeared!**

 **[**

"Darter, go out there and use Leafage!

Darter hit the Raticate, but it barely seemed to scratch it, as the Totem shrieked.

A Rattata jumped down, joining the Raticate.

"Great, so it can summon peons…"

"Darter!

"ROW!"

 **Darter suddenly started to glow!**

After a brilliant flash of light, Rowlet no longer stood there.

In its lace was a slightly larger owl, that had a much more refined look, and had a large mop of hair covering its right eye-well, supposedly, as both eyes were closed.

"Darter…nice look."

" _I feel so much stronger!"_

Heh, well then, lets even the playing field! Smacker!"

"Maku…hita!'

"Darter…see if you can do razor leaf! Smacker, force palm on that Totem!"

Darter threw out a flurry of leaves, greatly harming the Totem and causing the Rattata to retreat. The Totem was reeling, and only had a second to register the fist heading for its face before….

 **Critical hit!**

Being sent flying.

 **]**

 **Darter evolved! Gained hp+5, Attack and special attack+3, Defense+3, Special defense+5 and speed +7!**

 **Darter learned Razor Leaf!**

 **{ }**

Storm smirked, and grabbed the Z-crystal.

"Good job defeating the Totem."

Ilima walked up to storm, congratulated him, and explained how to use Z-crystals.

"So, I have to do that pose?"

"Yes. I know it's a bit…odd- all of them are- but it is the only way that seems to work. IT causes a strong bond to flow in to the Z-crystal."

 _(I think my DemonOath might override that…I'll have to see if I can actually send power to them using it…hope it doesn't warp the Z-moves…)_

"By the way, you saw how the Totem called allies, correct?"

"I expect that's a thing here?"

Yes, pokemon here seem to be more helpful."

 **OoOoOo**

Ilima had opened the gate to route 3, and Storm was about to continue, when he saw Kukui walking toward them.

"Hey, Storm!"

"what's up Kukui?"

"I didn't expect to see you here, Professor."

"Yeah, it's like I was hit with amnesia! I Can't find Lillie."

Storm's eyes widened briefly, thinking about Nebby and what he little pokemon could bring to Lillie, before shaking his head and speaking up. "How about we search for her? Ilima takes route 2, and you and I take Route 3, Kukui."

"Sounds good to me."

After Ilima had left, Kukui spoke up.

"You're worried about her, right?"

Instead of responding, Storm asked, "Do you know anything about Nebby?'

"Hmm?"

"…Nevermind. Let's go find Lillie."

The two walked off.

…

…

Hau ran up, then looked around.

"Captain Ilima? Storm?"

"Hello?"

 **XXX**

 **Wow. This is the longest chapter I've ever written.**

 **So yeah. Some more on Storm's DemonOath (that's not the final name, just warning), and the first trial!**

 **That only took…6 days-mostly because School was happening. But maybe now that I'm on break I can write more!**

 **Haha…I hope so.**

 **Um…. oh yeah. Happy Valentine's day.**

 **I don't really like Valentine's day. Too many bad memories…and most of them do NOT deal with love, actually, since I've never had a girlfriend in my life.**

 **I can't believe I just wrote that…oh well.**

 **Since my story has been forgotten, and thus no one is voting…argh, it too late to choose that yet!**

 **This is Shadowsoul135, signing off!**

 **People: None**

 **Pokemon**

 **New:**

Official: Makuhita

Nickname: Smacker

Moves: Force palm, Brick break, Fake out, Arm thrust

Level:14

Nature: Naive

Ability:Thick Fat

 **Reoccuring:**

 **Darter(Evolved!) Lv 17**

 **Charger- Lv 13**

 **Time passed since start:**

3 days, 9 hours, 32 minutes


End file.
